


Kiss Me Again and Again, Forever

by celtic7irish



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Anne is just amused, Dan is being helpful, Eddie is frustrated, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Venom is worried, symbrock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 20:50:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19857838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celtic7irish/pseuds/celtic7irish
Summary: Lately, Eddie had been tense and restless, something hovering at the edges of his mind, but never defined enough for Venom to get a good read on whatever it was that was bothering him.  And direct queries only resulted in Eddie stonewalling Venom, or changing the subject.  His dreams were disturbed, making him twitch and groan and sigh, and he’d often wake up reaching for something, only to freeze and drop his hand with a sigh before resorting to staring at the ceiling, his body tense until he fell asleep again.





	Kiss Me Again and Again, Forever

_“One day you will kiss a man you can't breathe without, and find that breath is of little consequence.”_  
― Karen Marie Moning, Bloodfever

Eddie was unusual, for a human. Oh, sure, he was kind of a loser, even amongst his own kind. He was slightly above average in appearance, according to the odd humans standards of beauty. Certainly Eddie got a couple of second looks when he was walking down the street, though Venom didn’t know if that was because he was considered good-looking, or if it was because people recognized him from The Brock Report, which Eddie had shown Venom during a rather dull conversation about Eddie’s job and why he had to do things like talk to boring people. But sometimes, those people were Bad Guys and tried to kill Eddie, so they got to eat their heads, which was pleasurable.

Eddie proved to be a wealth of knowledge to Venom about the human race. Through him, Venom got to see the worst of humanity. And the best, like Anne, who Eddie still loved (even if it was a bit different now), and Dan, who was just a Really Good Guy (at least in Eddie’s opinion).

Through Eddie, Venom learned about things like work and friendship. It learned why they called it “fast food”, and that motorcycles were more fun than cars but were not as much fun in the rain. It learned how to use the internet, and how cook tater tots. Venom liked hot showers, but loved hot baths, especially when Eddie added bubbles. But a lot of human behaviors were foreign to him. Like their habit of denying themselves things that made them happy. Eddie was very good at it. He loved Anne, but he wouldn’t say it. He’d like to be friends with Dan, but he wouldn’t say that, either.

And lately, Eddie had been tense and restless, something hovering at the edges of his mind, but never defined enough for Venom to get a good read on whatever it was that was bothering him. And direct queries only resulted in Eddie stonewalling Venom, or changing the subject. His dreams were disturbed, making him twitch and groan and sigh, and he’d often wake up reaching for something, only to freeze and drop his hand with a sigh before resorting to staring at the ceiling, his body tense until he fell asleep again. Venom logged changes in Eddie’s hormone levels at times like this; an increase in oxytocin and vasopressin, followed almost immediately by a flood of adrenalin that left his face red and his breathing labored and harsh.

Venom had been worried that perhaps it was doing something wrong, that it was hurting Eddie without meaning to, but Eddie had reassured Venom that it was doing nothing of the sort, and that what was bothering Eddie would go away on its own, sooner or later.

But it _wasn’t_ going away, and Venom was worried. Eddie was always tired now, and frustrated. Eddie was...unhappy. And no matter how often the frustrating human told Venom that it wasn’t the klyntar’s fault, Venom couldn’t help but feel that it was, somehow.

After two weeks of Eddie walking around in a daze, Venom started to be concerned that maybe there was something medically wrong with him. It didn’t know everything there was to know about the human body, after all. Venom had been lucky when it had bonded with Eddie, when it finally found a host that didn’t outright reject it. Venom felt bad about killing its early hosts, but it couldn’t be helped; he hadn’t known what was safe, hadn’t known how to keep them alive. But Eddie was different, he was special, and Venom was afraid. It didn’t like being afraid. So it plotted, instead, lying dormant inside Eddie while the reporter went about his daily business. No one tried to kill them, so when Venom suggested that they call up Dan and Annie, Eddie agreed after a brief moment of indecision. Of course, he probably thought Venom just missed their friends, which was a little bit true, but not the main reason Venom wanted to go see the two of them. Venom really just wanted to ask Dan what was wrong with Eddie. The other man was a surgeon, which was like a doctor, so he should know if Eddie was sick, right? 

Anne picked up the phone when Eddie called, sounding pleased to hear from them, and told them that Dan would be off around seven, so maybe meet them at eight?

Nothing exciting happened between the time Eddie went home and the time he arrived at Anne and Dan’s place, which was almost disappointing, but Eddie had stopped to buy flowers and a bottle of nice wine, so Venom took that as a good sign, even if Eddie did seem to be more nervous than usual when he knocked on the door.

Anne opened the door a moment later, smiling at Eddie. “Eddie,” she greeted, “Darling.” It was the name she used for Venom when people might overhear, because they would mistake it as an affectionate name for Eddie. Anne was nice; she didn’t ignore Venom when he was inside Eddie.

“Hi, Anne,” Eddie greeted quietly, handing her the flowers and then stepping inside when Anne moved back from the door and looking around.

“Hi, Bud!” Dan called from the kitchen, and Venom poked its head out, scenting the air. 

“TATER TOTS!” he exclaimed happily. 

Anne laughed quietly, brushing a kiss to Eddie’s cheek and offering a hand to Venom, who wrapped a tentacle carefully around her hand in a facsimile of a handshake. “Yeah, Dan said that you seemed to like them,” she told Venom, “so he thought we’d make some. We don’t know what else you like.”

“CHOCOLATE,” Venom replied promptly. “AND YOU. AND DAN.”

“V!” Eddie hissed, frowning at him. Venom frowned back; at least it hadn’t added _heads_ to that list. With a glance at an amused Anne and a soft sigh, Eddie gave up.

Anne smiled cheerfully. “I’m flattered to be on the same level as tater tots and chocolate,” she told Venom, her eyes sparkling in the way that told Venom she was laughing at them, but not meanly. Anne was never mean.

“Aw, I like you too, little buddy!” Dan replied cheerfully, pulling a couple of trays out of the oven.

“WE ARE NOT LITTLE!” Venom protested indignantly, flowing around Eddie and straightening to its full height, large white eyes staring down at the tiny human. “ _YOU_ ARE LITTLE.”

“It’s just an expression, love,” Eddie told him, blinking out from Venom’s face. “Like calling someone ‘kid’, even if they’re grown up.”

Venom considered that for a moment while Dan got the food settled on the countertop so it could cool. “ALL RIGHT,” it agreed, then turned to look at Dan. “SORRY,” it offered sheepishly, retracting back into Eddie’s body, leaving its host swaying slightly on his feet.

“It’s all right, pal,” Dan said, completely unperturbed by the giant alien that had just overtaken his kitchen and tried to intimidate him. “You probably don’t have a lot of people call you nicknames.”

“WHAT IS A… _NICKNAME_?” Venom asked, testing the word.

Dan blinked, then smiled. “A nickname is a name that you call someone you like, like a friend.”

Venom thought about that, then nodded. “EDDIE GIVES ME NICKNAMES,” it said, pleased at the thought. Eddie had called Venom lots of names, like Love, and Alien, and Parasite. It didn’t like the last two much, but that was before Eddie had gotten to know Venom, before they had become...friends. Now Eddie called Venom much nicer names, like V and Love and Sweetheart.

“I figured he probably did,” Dan agreed. Behind them, Anne was chuckling as she filled a vase with water for the flowers that Eddie had brought for them.

“ONLY EDDIE,” Venom confirmed, bobbing his head where it rested next to Eddie’s. It stopped to consider. “AND YOU AND ANNE,” it amended. Dan’s answering smile made Venom happy, and it grinned back, mouth full of sharp teeth on display.

“All right, if you two are done with your male bonding,” Anne said, sounding fondly exasperated, “dinner’s almost ready.” Eddie took that as the veiled warning it was and made his way to the bathroom to get washed up. Not that he’d gotten particularly dirty between his apartment and theirs, but Venom knew that hand washing was important.

Eddie glanced at himself in the mirror, Venom’s head hovering over shoulder. He looked vaguely shell-shocked, like he still couldn’t believe that Anne and Dan liked him. Venom felt smug as Eddie washed his hands, then dipped his head down so he could splash cold water over his face without making a mess. Venom flinched back, not liking the cold water. “EDDIE!” it said, exasperated. “WHAT ARE YOU DOING?”

“Just cooling down a little, V,” Eddie replied, his cheeks tinted pink with the cold. He stroked a finger along Venom’s miniaturized face, and Venom leaned into the touch, eyes narrowing to thin slits. Eddie huffed a gentle laugh. “What are you up to, love?” he murmured.

“WE WANT EDDIE TO BE HAPPY,” Venom replied honestly. It could feel that Eddie was both pleased and embarrassed by its declaration, and it wrapped a couple of limbs around Eddie’s waist, holding him in what Venom had come to understand was a hug. Like it usually did, the gentle but firm pressure made Eddie relax, pleasure and contentment overriding the embarrassment from a moment ago. Venom couldn’t help but feel a bit smug at that.

“I want you to be happy, too, love,” Eddie told Venom.

“WE ARE HAPPY,” Venom reassured him, “WHEN WE ARE WITH EDDIE.”

Eddie smiled, and Venom smiled back. Taking a fortifying breath, Eddie left the room and returned to Anne and Dan, who had just finished setting food on the table.

“It looks delicious,” Eddie complimented sincerely, delicious smells permeating the kitchen..

“Thanks, Eddie!” Dan exclaimed, pleased as they settled down to eat. Eddie didn’t bother to hand tater tots to Venom, instead letting it reach out and take what it wanted. Everybody here knew about Venom, there was no need to hide. 

Dan asked Eddie about his latest story, exposing the alleged corruption of Oscorp. Eddie was pleased with his progress, but Venom still felt that they should have been allowed to eat at least a few of the scientists. Venom didn’t like scientists much; they liked to mess with things they didn’t understand, just because they could.

Anne teased them both about Venom’s love of tater tots, which didn’t even contain the phenethylamine that he needed to survive, and Venom defended himself that tater tots were _tasty_. And besides, humans didn’t _need_ to drink coffee or eat donuts, but they liked to, even if there was no actual nutritional value in them, so why couldn’t Venom do the same?

Eddie laughed at that. “Very logical, love,” he praised Venom, who preened under the attention.

The whole time they were eating and bantering, Venom was monitoring Eddie’s system. Eddie was more relaxed than he had been in a while. Anne and Dan made him feel good. There was still an underlying tension, but it seemed to bother Eddie less than it did when they were alone.

After dinner, the four of them settled on the couch for a movie and popcorn, Venom draped casually over Eddie’s body. When they were close like this, when Eddie wasn’t moving, Venom liked having the freedom to stretch, so to speak. And when it had gotten enough, it would sink back inside of Eddie and curl up contentedly, happy with its lot in life.

Once Venom was certain that Eddie was distracted and wouldn’t try to stop it, it reached out a long limb and tapped Dan on the shoulder where he was seated, Anne curled up into his side. Dan looked over at Venom and smiled. “What’s up, bud?” he asked quietly, barely audible over the sound of explosions on the television.

Venom rearranged, shifting so that its head was closer to Dan. “WE THINK EDDIE IS SICK,” it confided worriedly, trying to keeps its voice down.

“Venom!” Eddie hissed. “What are you doing?”

Venom turned around to face Eddie, making its eyes wide. “EDDIE! DAN IS A DOCTOR. HE CAN HELP US!” it insisted.

“I told you, I’m fine!” Eddie scowled. “Come back here and stop pestering Dan.” Venom couldn’t feel Eddie’s emotions when it was outside of him, but Eddie’s face was bright red, and his voice had shifted to a timber that indicated anger or embarrassment. Or both.

“BUT EDDIE!’ Venom protested.

“No, V,” Eddie said firmly. “I promise I will explain. Myself. Later.”

“BUT YOU DON’T, EDDIE!” Venom argued. “WE ASKED, AND YOU WOULDN’T SAY! YOU’RE SICK!”

“I am not sick!” Eddie replied. “I didn’t tell you because it’s really nothing! I’ll be fine, I just have to...readjust.”

“Readjust to what?” Anne asked curiously, her eyes traveling between Eddie and Venom while they argued.

“Nothing,” Eddie answered quickly, but Venom overrode him.

“EDDIE KEEPS HAVING STRANGE DREAMS, AND HE WAKES UP ANGRY,” Venom announced. Turning imploring eyes on Dan, it added, “HE WAKES UP IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT AND CAN’T GO BACK TO SLEEP. HE IS…‘GRUMPY’.” He was careful to stress the word so that Dan would know that it was trying. Venom was still not very good with complicated human emotions. Angry, happy, sad, those were easy. But embarrassed? Annoyed? Those were harder, because they weren’t just one emotion, but a combination. And humans had _so many_ words. For _everything_.

Dan blinked. “Ah,” he said, but didn’t elaborate. Next to him, Anne was giggling. 

“Eddie, shame on you!” she chided, though Venom knew she didn’t mean it. “You should tell Venom what’s wrong. He’s just worried about you.” The expression on both her and Dan’s faces told Venom that they knew.

“EDDIE?” Venom asked uncertainly.

“It’s nothing, V,” Eddie said tiredly. “Just...come on back. I’ll explain later, okay? I promise.”

Anne’s giggles had slowly changed into outright laughter, her cheeks red as she leaned hard into Dan, who was grinning at them. “He’ll be fine,” Dan told Venom, who was now just a small head poking out from Eddie’s chest.

“Let’s just….let’s just watch the movie,” Eddie mumbled. Dan and Anne subsided, turning their attention back to the television, but Venom was aware of the amused glances they kept throwing Eddie’s way. It reassured Venom, in a way. If the two people who cared the most for Eddie (other than Venom, of course) weren’t worried about him, then Eddie was probably okay.

When no further comments were forthcoming, Eddie slowly relaxed back into the couch, his eyes on the movie but his attention on their friends. One hand was slowly stroking Venom’s head, so the klyntar knew that Eddie wasn’t mad at him. It was soothing, and Venom leaned into the touch, enjoying being so close to its human host. Venom was inside Eddie, was a part of him in every way that mattered, and yet, it was times like this that Venom loved the most, when it was free to just be itself, when it was accepted as itself.

When the movie was over, Eddie and Venom said their goodbyes. Anne was laughing when she hugged Eddie. “Good luck explaining blue balls to an alien,” she murmured in his ear, confusing Venom. No part of Eddie’s body was blue, though his veins sometimes looked that way from the outside. 

“Take care of yourself, bud,” Dan told Eddie. He smiled at Venom. “Eddie here is just sexually frustrated, Venom. He really isn’t sick. I promise. But if you have any more questions after he’s explained, you can always ask, all right?”

Venom smiled widely at Dan. “THANK YOU, DAN!” it said. “WE WILL ASK.” 

“V,” Eddie murmured, embarrassed. “Let’s just go, okay? Please?” There was a plaintive tone to his voice that Venom was familiar with. 

“YES, EDDIE,” it agreed, settling down in Eddie’s body, content to wait. If Dan said that Eddie wasn’t sick, then it had to be true. Dan wouldn’t lie, not about that.

The ride home was quiet, Eddie lost in thought and Venom willing to wait him out. Eddie had promised to explain, and he never broke promises. Anne and Dan’s words kept tumbling around in Venom’s own thoughts. Dan had said ‘sexually frustrated’. Venom knew what sex was - humans seemed to enjoy it, given how prevalent it was in their society, in anything from billboard advertisements to movies to the internet. The klyntar also knew what frustrated meant. It was like anger, but less, and the more Venom thought about it, the more it realized that the word suited Eddie’s recent emotions and actions.

Venom waited until they were inside before pouncing. “EDDIE, ARE YOU UNHAPPY BECAUSE ANNE WON’T HAVE SEX WITH YOU ANY MORE?” it asked.

Eddie jumped, having not expected Venom to just go for the jugular like that. “What?” he sputtered. “No! She’s not mine anymore, remember? She’s with Dan.”

“WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING?” Venom asked curiously, wrapping around Eddie’s waist and peering up at him. 

Eddie looked down at Venom. “It means that if she has sex, it’s with Dan, and not with me,” he said bluntly, though he didn’t seem offended. 

Eddie closed his eyes, going silent, and Venom got worried. Had it messed up again? “EDDIE, WHAT IS IT?” Venom asked. “WE WON’T ASK AGAIN IF IT’S MAKING YOU UNHAPPY.” And it wouldn’t. Now that it had a name to put to the symptoms, Venom could look up sexual frustration on its own. Eddie let Venom use the internet whenever it wanted to.

“It’s all right, love,” Eddie said, opening his eyes and smiling down at Venom. “I’m just not sure how to explain this without offending you.”

“WE WON’T BE OFFENDED,” Venom promised immediately. “EXPLAIN?”

Eddie first went to the freezer and dug out a container of chocolate ice cream and a spoon before settling on the couch, offering the first bite to Venom before taking a spoonful for himself. “Okay. So I know you know about sex,” he started, his body temperature warming slightly as his cheeks tinted pink.

Venom nodded its head. “YES. IT IS HOW HUMANS CREATE OFFSPRING. BUT THEY SEEM TO ALSO DO IT FOR PLEASURE.” Sort of like bubble baths. There was no real reason that a bubble bath was necessary to get clean, but that didn’t mean that Venom didn’t enjoy one now and again.

“Exactly,” Eddie agreed awkwardly. He cleared his throat. “Well, you see, I like having sex for fun. And I’m not really that bad looking, so if I go to a bar or something, I could probably find a pickup for a night. But it’s a little hard explaining you, love.”

Venom shifted so it was staring directly into Eddie’s eyes. “WE DO NOT WISH TO SHARE EDDIE,” it declared almost angrily. “HUMANS CAN TAKE CARE OF THEMSELVES, THEY DO NOT NEED ANOTHER HUMAN FOR PLEASURE.”

Eddie blinked, then dropped his head back against the cushions with a small laugh. “No,” he agreed. “I could use my hands. Or toys. But there’s still you to consider.”

Venom tipped its head to the side. “WHAT IS THERE TO CONSIDER?” it asked curiously. “WE ARE PART OF YOU, WE ARE _INSIDE_ YOU. THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN HIDE FROM US.”

Eddie considered that. “Maybe,” he conceded. “But it’s still weird. Look,” he tried, “isn’t there anything that you’ve done that you wouldn’t be comfortable telling me about?”

“NO!” Venom replied emphatically. “WE WILL TELL YOU ANYTHING, EDDIE.” 

“Of course,” Eddie said, bemused.

Venom considered the options. Eddie was stressed and frustrated because he wasn’t having sex. Eddie couldn’t have sex with a random stranger because Venom scared people (which was good, when it was a Bad Person, but not so good otherwise) and because Venom wouldn’t like it much, either. And Eddie couldn’t have sex with Anne or Dan because humans were confusing and complicated and had a bunch of _rules_ that didn’t always make a lot of sense. Venom still thought that was ridiculous, and that Eddie should just tell Anne what he wanted, but if Eddie said no, then Venom wouldn’t push. But...what if there was another solution?

“WE WILL HAVE SEX WITH EDDIE!” Venom declared triumphantly.

Eddie made a strangled choking noise, and Venom peered worriedly up at him, but Eddie didn’t seem to be hurt, just surprised, so Venom relaxed. 

“What?” Eddie managed at last, catching his breath.

“EDDIE WANTS SEX. WE WANT EDDIE TO BE HAPPY. WE WILL HAVE SEX WITH EDDIE,” Venom explained again, patiently.

“That’s what I thought you said,” Eddie muttered, slumping into the couch with a sigh and scraping a hand over his face. “Look, V, do you...do you even understand things like consent and...and penetration?” he asked, his face heating up. Venom noted interestedly that the blush traveled halfway down his chest.

“WE ARE INSIDE EDDIE, ALWAYS,” Venom pointed out. “EDDIE ALLOWS US INSIDE. AND SOMETIMES, EDDIE IS INSIDE US.”

There was a long pause as Eddie considered that. “Well, damn,” he said at last. “I don’t know what the hell I was thinking. You’re right. Sex is actually probably _less_ intimate for you, huh, V?”

Venom shrugged, undulating against Eddie’s body where it was wrapped around him. Anything to do with Eddie was intimate. Venom _needed_ Eddie to live. And given how much trouble the human seemed to get into, Eddie needed Venom, too. But that didn’t meant that they couldn’t have fun, too.

Now that Eddie was actually considering Venom as a sexual partner, his imagination was running wild. Venom caught several glimpses of things that Eddie enjoyed, as well as Eddie’s thoughts about how that might work with Venom’s rather…. _versatile_ form.

Eddie kept circling back around to one image, seemingly more innocent than the others, but the emotions it inspired, the sheer _desire_ to have this, was breathtaking, and Venom shifted restlessly, body fluctuating around Eddie’s.

Moving so that Venom’s head was hovering right in front of Eddie’s, Venom asked, “EDDIE, MAY I KISS YOU?” He had a lot of teeth, and his tongue was longer than was probably good for Eddie, but Eddie wanted it badly. And Venom was happy enough to give it to him. Besides, it might be fun.

“God, yes,” Eddie breathed, tilting his head up and pressing his mouth carefully to Venom’s. Venom didn’t have anything like lips, so Eddie’s mouth pressed against smooth oil-slick substance, and Venom was careful not to cut him with sharp teeth. When Eddie’s tongue flicked tentatively against its mouth, Venom grinned, his own tongue flicking out, sweeping across Eddie’s lips and up his cheek before shifting down, pressing against his mouth. Eddie opened with an eager moan, and Venom’s tongue slid in, slipping past blunt teeth and slithering down Eddie’s throat.

Eddie made a gagging noise, his throat tightening around Venom’s tongue, but then he relaxed with a muffled moan. The restriction around Venom’s tongue was pleasing, the flutter of muscles as Eddie consciously let him in.

Venom spread out around Eddie, stretching out tentacles so that it could hold Eddie, using a combination of Eddie’s thoughts and exploration to find what made Eddie happiest, what made him gasp and sigh and groan around the intrusion. Venom explored Eddie’s skin, sliding under clothes and tickling through Eddie’s short hair. Venom shared oxygen with Eddie, allowing the human to breathe despite the tongue down his throat, and when Venom pulled back, withdrawing, Eddie was panting, his face flushed and his eyes wide and dark with what Venom recognized now as arousal. It was similar to the look Eddie had when he woke up in the middle of the night after one of his disturbing dreams.

“IT WAS GOOD?” Venom asked, unable to help asking the question. Eddie had enjoyed the kissing and the touching, but Venom found itself wanting the reassurance anyhow.

He was reassured a moment later when Eddie nuzzled one of Venom’s tentacles, his hand holding it carefully, as if he was afraid to hurt Venom (he couldn’t hurt Venom, not like that, even if he wanted to). “Yeah, V, it was good,” Eddie promised. “Real good. You okay, love?”

“WE ARE GOOD, TOO,” Venom reassured him. It paused. “WE CAN DO THIS AGAIN?” the klyntar asked next, feeling something remarkably like anticipation shudder through it. “WE ENJOYED KISSING EDDIE. AND TOUCHING EDDIE. WE WOULD LIKE TO DO MORE OF THE THINGS EDDIE THINKS ABOUT.”

Eddie’s skin grew warm as he blushed, but his eyes were full of love and affection as he stared back at Venom.

“I’d like that, too.”


End file.
